I'll Never Leave You
by liliesandstags
Summary: Wet!Malia and Stiles touching her... Malia is scared about the future and stiles comforts her. Shower smut, wet kisses. Rated M for a reason! Enjoy!


**A/N: Okay, so i've never ever written smut before and i dont think this is my finest work but i tried! this was written because loads of people wanted it on tumblr and i thought id give it a go :) please let me know what you think and you can always send me prompts on my tumblr which is liliesandstags not just for this pairing but others as well! Enjoy! :)**

* * *

The knock came from his window at 8pm on a Thursday evening. Stiles was finishing his history essay that wasn't due for another two weeks when he was startled by the thump of a fist on the glass. He jumped before turning to look out at the huddled figure in the fading light. It was raining heavily and as he opened the window he felt droplets on his knuckles, his entire window ledge was covered in specs of rain as he grabbed Malia by the waist and pulled her inside.

Her clothes clung to her body as she was soaked through, he could feel her whole body shivering under his grip; she was already creating a small puddle on the floor when he let her go to shut the window again.

"Malia, what are you doing? Do you want to catch your death?" He said with concern, grabbing a towel from his floor and wrapping it around her shoulders.

"I-I wanted to see you." Her jaw was shaking so much that she found her words hard to get out at first. Stiles gave her a look that told her he wasn't buying her excuse.

"What's wrong?" he squeezed her shoulders smiling to make sure she felt reassured.

"I'm scared." She finally admitted letting her guard down. Stiles' hands moved from her shoulders to cup her face. "We're all on this hit list right, and I don't want to die Stiles, and more importantly I-"

He brushed a wet strand from her forehead where it had stuck, tears welled in her eyes, and stiles pulled her closer. Shivering and unable to get the words out Malia took a deep breath.

"-I can't lose you Stiles. I promise I'd never leave without you, and I meant that." Stiles silenced her with a reassuring kiss, it was slow and gentle, and his hands got tangled in her wet hair before he finally pulled away.

"You're not going to lose me. We're not going to die... I hope. Now, you're freezing you need a shower and a change of clothes."

After checking that his dad was definately downstairs and was not likely to come upstairs anytime soon, he took Malia into the bathroom, locking the door behind them. She immediately began to undress, to which Stiles made a sort of uncomfortable coughing noise, causing her to turn around in confusion.

"What's wrong?" she was already completely naked and all stiles could remember were the glances he'd gotten in Eichen House when he'd accidentally walked in on her showering.

"I was just gonna show you how it works and leave, you could've waited..." he said fumbling slightly over his words, and just generally gawking. Malia smirked and pulled him by the shirt towards her, her hair still dripping wet and her skin beginning to prune already.

"No, you're going to join me." She laughed lightly tugging his shirt roughly off his body and kissing him deeply. His fingers went for her hair whilst she attempted to undo the button on his jeans within a few seconds he was free of all his clothing too and the pair stumbled backwards until Stiles was pinning her against the shower wall. He removed a hand from her hair long enough to turn the shower on.

As the water poured down, Malia clawed at his shoulders kissing him fiercely and opening her mouth to allow him to deepen it further.

She spun them round with force, splashing water all over the floor, her hair clinging to her skin and their bodies sliding against one another. His fingers massaged the back of her neck as his lips moved to scatter hot kiss on her wet and sensitive neck; making her shiver for a completely different reason than before.

Stiles let his hands wander down her sides, pulling her flush against his wet skin, her breasts brushing his chest roughly causing a sharp intake of breath on her part. Stiles smirked to himself. Unable to take it any longer Malia let her hand venture downwards to clutch his member.

He lets out a small grunt gripping her hips a little tighter, causing her to buck her hips slightly which only made them both groan. She was driving him wild, and she couldn't get close enough as she pumped her hand back and forth slowly, teasing him.

They kissed again, this time much hotter, their wet lips sticking to each other making everything slower and deeper and more agonising yet incredibly good at the same time. After a few more movements of her wrist Malia couldn't take it anymore.

"Stiles' I can't-" she spoke between hot sloppy kisses. " I need you."

This was all the invitation Stiles needed, in a swift motion and without breaking their kisses once, he picked her up, her legs wrapping around his hips and pushed her against the shower wall. He positioned himself at her entrance and moved slowly into her, never breaking eye contact. Her left hand went to his hair as her right intertwined with his, their familiar way of reassurance.

She growled as they adjusted to one another, before he slowly drew back out and thrust back in again causing Malia to whimper. They then began to pick up a pace, Malia moaning for more and Stiles breathing heavy, taking in the site of his girlfriend in her wet and aroused state.

He placed lazy kisses on her damp skin as she scraped at his shoulders and neck and back, he'd have scratch marks tomorrow but he didn't care. Stiles's thrusts became long and hard and he knew he was close, just as he was about to worry, Malia tightened around him, groaning loudly and he could no longer stop himself from finishing too. He pulled out just in time to prevent anything serious from potentially happening, remembering that they forgot a condom.

The pair panted slowly, Malia resting her forehead against Stiles' until he kissed the crown of her head and let her down to stand beside him, both completely spent and legs buckling under their own weight.

"I really wanna do that again!" Malia smiled her eyes wide and bright; Stiles then passed her some soap laughing lightly.

"Ok, maybe not tonight though, that kind of took it out of me. Not that it wasn't great because it definately was." He then repeated his earlier action of brushing a wet strand of hair from her face, only this time she didn't look cold and scared, she was flushed and happy and it made him happy.

"Wanna help me?" She asked turning her back to him after handing him back the soap. He began to wash down her back for her before leaning in and kissing her shoulder.

They were going to be alright, he thought, she would never leave him and he sure hoped that was the case, because he certainly didn't want her to leave either.


End file.
